dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Union of Soviet Socialist Republics
Instead, the Soviet Union engaged in a conventional war against the United States and its allies. The conflict ended in a tense peace during the Czechoslovakian War of 1968, when American forces obtained the Red Tornado, a Soviet weapon of mass destruction, and used it to broker peace with the Soviets. Thereafter, the Soviet Union remained a superpower in global politics up through 1998. Earth-30 On Earth-30, Superman's rocket landed in Soviet Ukraine where he is raised to become the socialist champion of the Soviet Union. Superman used his powers to benefit the Soviet Union and subsequently became the leader of the communist state, turning the USSR into a utopia and expanding its influence to almost every corner of Earth. However, this utopia came at the cost of increased infringement on individual liberties, and dissidents were lobotomized into obedient drones. Earth-31 On Earth-31, the Cold War escalated over the South American country of Corto Maltese, which was the site of a Soviet-backed rebellion against the Corto Maltese government, which was backed by the United States. When Superman was sent by the American government to subdue the uprising, the Soviets launched a nuclear warhead at the U.S. Although Superman diverted the missile to an empty desert, the weapon served its purpose to disrupt all electronics and communications in the Western Hemisphere as well as throw millions of tons of dust and debris into the atmosphere. Watchmen Universe In the world of Watchmen, the Soviet Union became more hostile towards the United States after the appearance of Doctor Manhattan had helped promote American adventurism unimpeded. The Cold War was kept from escalating into open conflict due to Doctor Manhattan maintaining an uneasy deterrence between the power blocs. When Doctor Manhattan left Earth in 1986, the deterrence ended, the Soviet Union immediately invaded Afghanistan and Earth was threatened into possible nuclear war. War was avoided when the Soviets and the United States were tricked into believing Adrian Veidt's manufactured plot that Earth was threatened by aliens, and the global powers sued for peace. | PointsOfInterest = The constituent republics of the USSR included the following countries: * Armenia * Azerbaijan * Belarus * Estonia * Georgia * Kazakhstan * Kyrgyzstan * Latvia * Lithuania * Moldova * Russia ** Siberia ** Moscow * Tajikistan * Turkmenistan * Ukraine * Uzbekistan | Residents = New Earth * Pytor Orloff * Boris Dhumov * Red Shadows ** Major Zastrow ** Ivan Illyich Gort ** Pozhar * Mikhail Gorbachev * Vladimir Lenin * Red Star * KGBeast * NKVDemon * People's Heroes ** Molotov ** Bolshoi ** Hammer ** Pravda ** Sickle * Blue Trinity ** Boleslaw Uminiski ** Gregor Gregorovich ** Ivana Christina Borodin Molotova * Red Trinity ** Anatole ** Bebeck ** Cassiopeia * Rocket Red Brigade ** Dmitri Pushkin ** Josef Denisovich ** Vladimir Mikoyan * Soyuz ** Feodor Piotrovitch Sorin ** Ilya Trepliov ** Mashenka Medviedenko ** Morozko ** Seriafina Arkadin * Boris Razumihin * Rosa Rubikskova * Dana Rubikskova * Matvei Rodor Earth-30 * Superman * Josef Stalin * Pyotr Roslov * Lana Lazarenko * Batman | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * }} Category:Europe